Scar Watches Battle of the Bastards
by The Reference Man
Summary: When Scar watches Game of Thrones Battle of the Bastards, he freaks out.


**Scar Watches Battle of the Bastards**

 **When I was watching Game of Thrones Battle of the Bastards, I almost immediately thought of the Lion King. I wonder if the directors and producers made Ramsay Bolton die by getting eaten by his own starving hounds because they wanted people get that Lion King reference.**

* * *

"Come on, it's starting!" Scar shouted to his family as he laid down on the couch in front of the T.V.

Tonight, Game of Thrones season 6, episode 9, Battle of the Bastards was on. Scar's brother Mufasa came rushing into the den, followed by Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Kiara, Kopa, Kion, Kovu and Vitani. They were all excited to see which bastard reigned supreme: Jon Snow or Ramsay Snow, now Ramsay Bolton.

"I hope Jon kicks Ramsay's still-bastard ass." Kovu said.

"Yeah, it's all team 'Original Bastard.'" Kiara said.

"All hail Lord Snow." Vitani said.

The lion family settled down, ready to see the battle.

* * *

Scar and his family were on the edge of their seats as they watched the scene between Sansa and Ramsay.

" _Our time together is about to come to an end. That's alright._ " Ramsay Bolton said. " _You can't kill me, I'm part of you now._ "

"Oh my gosh, does that mean Sansa is pregnant?" Sarabi asked.

"Shh." Simba said.

" _Your words will disappear, your house will disappear, your name will disappear, my memory of you will disappear._ " Sansa said.

"Oh, Ramsay just got served." Kopa said.

A growling was then suddenly heard.

"What was that?" Scar asked.

Scar suddenly froze when he heard the music and saw Ramsay Bolton's dogs walk from out of the darkness of his cell.

" _My hounds will never harm me._ " Ramsay Bolton said with confidence.

" _You haven't fed them in seven days, you said so yourself._ " Sansa said.

" _They're loyal beasts._ " Ramsay Bolton said stubbornly.

" _They were, now they're starving._ " Sansa said.

Scar's mouth fell wide open as he saw Ramsay's dogs begin to sniff at his face. Bad memories of when he, and most of his family were working with Disney Studios suddenly came back, involving a few certain hyenas, and their clan.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Scar had just fallen down Pride Rock after Simba pushed him off. He soon recovered and looked to see Shenzi, Banzai and Ed come into view.

"My friends." Scar said.

"Friends?" Shenzi laughed. "I thought he said we were the enemy."

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Banzai said.

A look of horror spread across Scar's face. Shenzi and Banzai looked towards Ed.

"Ed." Shenzi and Banzai said, waiting for Ed to speak.

Ed began to laugh like an insane maniac as he, his friends and his other clan mates began to advance towards Scar, who was pleading for mercy. When the flames covered up the shadows of Scar getting eaten, Scar shouted.

"THIS WASN'T IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION!" Scar shouted

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

Scar jumped up as Ramsay Bolton was being eaten by his own dogs.

"I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Scar yelled as he ran for the cave exit.

As Scar ran towards the cave Iwan Rheon came walking up with his hounds from Game of Thrones on leashes.

"Iwan Rheon!" Scar exclaimed in surprise as he skidded to a halt.

"Hay, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by with my hounds from the show to say hi, and introduce you to my three new ones. They really want to say hi to you Scar." Iwan Rheon said. "Come on out you three."

Iwan Rheon pulled on three leashes and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed came into view with spiked collars on their necks.

"Hello Scar. Can we play with him Iwan?" Shenzi asked.

Iwan Rheon unleashed Shenzi and her friends from their leashes.

"Just play nice." Iwan Rheon said.

"Yeah, we'll play nice." Banzai said.

"Ed?" Shenzi and Banzai asked.

Ed laughed as he and his friends began to maul Scar.

"They were your loyal beasts Scar, but you left them to starve and look where that got you. Just like you, I learned the hard way as Ramsay Bolton. I guess I was the Scar of Game of Thrones and my hounds were the Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's." Iwna Rheon said **.**

* * *

 **Well that's it for today, tomorrow I start uploading Lion King the Scarred Pride. Until then, thank you for reading; good day/night to you as well as happy holidays if you're reading this during the holidays and God bless you all. I own nothing Lion King or Game of Thrones.**


End file.
